Supposed To Be
by gonewiththebreeze
Summary: AU. Post-Breaking Dawn. When it comes time for the imprint between Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen to turn romantic, the former is hesitant while the latter is very much open to it and wanting to move forward. What happens when certain feelings come back into play? What kind of fallout will this cause for not only the imprinted couple but everyone else around them? Reposted. JxB
1. Supposed To Be

**A/N: While working on Soul Mates, I had been re-reading the end of Eclipse and parts of Breaking Dawn, trying to help the writing of future chapters by keeping canon facts straight. This came out quite unexpectedly; more an exploratory writing excercise than anything. Chapters will be parts, not always consecutive in the time line, may skip some time forward. Not within the Soul Mates universe but another AU of the imprint. Reposted upon request.**

**This isn't the best written and that shows. Also, the format could use a lot of work and whenever I get the time, I will go through and fix it but for now, I left it unchanged except for grouping certain sentences together rather than leaving it all as one liners in the stead of paragraphs. I tried to keep this in the present tense as much as possible and for me, this is all from Jacob's POV though in 3rd person. There's a similar key here to the one in Soul Mates:**

_he/his/him_ - Edward

_she/her_ - Bella

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

_Part 1_

* * *

Jacob takes Nessie's hand and walks her to the edge of the forest. He sees her blush, smiles faintly and lowers his eyes to the ground, keeping them there.

Once they are at the edge, he turns to her, smiles wider and whispers "I'll be right back." She nods and he releases her hand and sprints off into the trees. He quickly strips, ties his shorts around his leg and phases.

He leaps out of the forest to find a very nervous Nessie, her cheeks even a darker shade of pink than before. He rolls on his back with his paws in the air, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth and gives her a big wolfy grin. She laughs and the color in her cheeks begins to slowly fade. He rolls back onto his paws, grinning, knowing he's been successful in lightening the mood.

He barks lightly and swings his head in a slight arc, indicating she should climb on. She does, cautiously taking hold of his fur between her hands and swinging her right leg over his back. Once she's in place, he lifts up and begins to trot into the forest, away from the property, away from prying vampire eyes and supernatural hearing ears. He hears her heartbeat increase its speed in anticipation and he feels his own do the same in automatic response. Just another side effect of the imprint. He runs faster, making sure to slow down a little each time he hears a startled gasp come from behind him.

Eventually, they reach the clearing and he walks her to the edge near the trees. He drops down to his stomach and Nessie dismounts. She stands there, her cheeks that shade of crimson again. He rises and licks her cheek tenderly and she giggles. He grins and makes his way to a spot behind the bushes where he can phase.

It's an unnecessary action, considering what's about to happen, but somehow he doesn't feel right appearing _that_ way before her just yet. This may be his imprint, the other half of his soul in her small body, but it doesn't shake off the discomfort he feels.

He unties his shorts and puts them back on, feeling around in his back pocket, making sure the small package is still there. He sighs in relief when his fingers graze the sharp edges. He runs his hand through his short hair one time in calm reassurance to himself and closes his eyes. He can do this. No, he's _supposed_ to do this. This is what was meant to be.

He always knew this day would come. It was pre-ordained the day she was born. No. Way before that. Way before she was even conceived. Way before he even was. He knows this for a fact. The evidence is irrefutable, the imprint a solid intangible bond that cannot be broken. He should know. He's tried many times before this night. The night of her ninth birthday.

At seven, Nessie was fully matured in the body perceived to be in her very late teens. This night should have happened then. But he couldn't. He still thought of her as a child. _Her_ child. And he just couldn't allow this night to happen. Not until he was ready. Nessie had indicated her displeasure with his decision to wait but didn't push it. She didn't _force _him to do this any earlier than he was prepared to. And for that, he was grateful. They decided to _choose_ a date, a year when he might be ready to take the next step. He wanted her tenth year, she wanted her eighth. Her ninth year was agreed upon, _chosen_ by both parties.

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders back, opening his eyes and looking into the darkness behind him, back in the direction of the house they had just left. A part of him was more than ready, ecstatic at finally getting to be reunited with the other half it had been longing for all his life. And that part of him growled impatiently for him to do what he came here to do. The rapid thumping of his heart amidst the slight sting of possible rejection echoed that part's urgency. He took another deep breath and then turned around; setting out to do what he was meant to do, _made_ to do.

She's still where he left her earlier, waiting for him. _Always_ waiting for him.

Nessie smiles meekly at him and he smiles the same smile in return. He takes her hand gently and leads her to the middle of the clearing. He takes the small backpack hanging from her other hand and opens it to find the blanket he had placed in there a short while ago. He shakes it out and lays it down on the grass.

Nessie stares down at the thin covering, never lifting her eyes up to his. He cups her chin gently and forces her lips to his. "We don't have to if you don't want to." It's a whisper but a pleading whisper just the same, coated with the perfect amount of tender care for her.

She swallows quietly and shakes her head, making the bronze ringlets move slightly around on her shoulders. "No. I'm okay. This is what I want."

The other part of him, the hopeful part, dies a little inside. "Are you sure?" She nods and that other part dies inside completely.

He lets out a gentle sigh and nods in affirmation. He grasps her shoulders softly and pulls her to him. He can hear her heart beating faster and his own working tirelessly to keep them in synchronization. Even his heart wants this to happen, knows this is _supposed_ to happen. Traitor.

He closes his eyes and kisses her, trying to calm her with his hands rubbing her upper arms soothingly. It works. She kisses him back and begins to thread her fingers into his hair and pull him closer to her. The familiar action makes him tense up and before he knows it, he has picked her up and laid her down gently on the blanket, covering her body with his own.

She trembles as he quickly unbuttons her dress. He feels the echo of fear in his chest and he slows down as much as he's willing himself to allow. He kisses her as he does to reassure her and her shaking slows almost to a complete stop as she feels his broad, muscled shoulders underneath her pale fingertips.

Once his hands have finished their work, he brushes over her stomach lightly, trailing up to her chest, feeling the flimsy material of her bra prohibiting him from feeling the rest of her. He growls quietly and rips the bra down the middle, making her gasp into his mouth. He deposits the tattered lacy undergarment onto the ground a few feet away from them, sneering at it. No doubt the blonde gave her this to wear. _She_ would never wear something so alluring and not _her_. _She_ would never dress _her_ daughter in anything like it at all.

He turns back to the wide-eyed girl below, bared to him for the first time. The wolf inside him smiles in satisfaction. He gives her a weak echo of its smile. "Beautiful." She smiles timidly, blushes and bites her lip.

He growls lightly and his lips are on hers again as he works the rest of the dress off her which lands next to the offending bra beside them. He breaks away to find more of the same lacy fabric on her lower half. He rips it off angrily as well and adds it to the growing heap of discarded clothes.

Jacob looks up at her and kisses her stomach, right above the area her scent is the strongest. "So beautiful." She smiles wider this time but her blush gets darker and her teeth sink deep into her bottom lip.

He can't wait anymore. If he's going to go through with this like she had _wanted_ him to, he would need to do this fast.

He knows it's her first time. It's his as well. And he'll be as gentle as he can be, but this night needs to come to an end already. There's no use trying to prolong it anymore. There's no escaping it, no avoiding it. It's meant to happen and it will. He is meant for her and her alone. She is meant to be his.

He lowers his hand and begins to rub her the way Sam showed him one night in their shared Alpha mind. Instruction had been a necessary evil as he did not want to hurt his imprint. Sam assured him pain was inevitable the first time but relented.

Jacob picks up the pace of his ministrations as he hears her breathing quicken and gently kisses her chest. Sam has no idea just how much pain there would be. After all, this isn't something Jacob wants to do, half of him anyway, this is something he's _destined_ to do. He doesn't have a _choice_.

He hears her breathy moans and sees her head arch back with her eyes closed, grasping the blanket beside her tightly. She begins to lift her back to meet him and he closes his eyes as well as she finds her release. He feels the slick warmth on his fingers and for a second wishes it was _hers _coating them.

The pain in his chest comes surging in a tidal wave, knocking the breath from his body, making him lay against her chest. He feels her fingers shakily entangling in his hair, her light hesitant kisses on the top of his head. He lifts up to look down at her and kisses her sweetly.

He feels her other hand begin to inch downwards towards his shorts and he gently grasps her wrist, making it still. "Let me do that." He whispers the plea into her mouth and she nods. He unbuttons and unzips his shorts, lowering them down his thighs, grateful he made the _decision_ to before she could for him.

She reaches for him but he shakes his head. "I need you." She nods, gulps quietly and lays back down. Jacob grits his teeth, realizing the truth of his words. He did _need_ her.

He removes the foil packet from his back pocket, tears it open with his teeth and rolls it onto his member the way Sam showed him. Jacob was not taking the chance that the same thing happen to him that happened to _her_. He wouldn't survive it. Even if it was meant to be and she would get it out of him eventually.

Once he's _ready_, he throws the empty packet near the clothes and leans forward, hovering over her. She's trembling again and he kisses her, letting his fingers probe her tight circumference. He consumes her painful gasp greedily into his mouth and begins the movement in and out of her slowly. Soon she's moaning and writhing against him, making his erection harden further. Another traitor.

He then pulls away and leans back, placing his member at her entrance. He's about to start pushing forward when he feels a shaky hand on his left forearm. He looks up, hopeful.

She smiles and looks at him adoringly. "I love you."

The dread mixed in with pain and disappointment and yet love for this girl that he just can't seem to comprehend no matter how much he tries forms a tight lump in his throat. He clears his throat quietly and looks back down at what he's trying to accomplish. "I love you, too." And again he grits his teeth. More truth. He _can't_ lie to her. Nor _will_ he.

He slowly inches his way inside her, hearing her suck in air through her teeth. He stops and his eyes drift upward. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

She has a pained look in her eye which increases the pain in his chest at hurting his imprint. But she shakes her head and bites her lip. "No. Keep going. I'm okay."

The heavy weight of his disappointment once again sags his shoulders. He pushes into her more, ignoring the gasps even though they tear at his heart and he begins to lean over her, one hand on the blanket above her shoulder, steadying himself. He feels the resistance and stops, looking down at her. He places his other hand above her other shoulder and leans down until he's an inch from her lips. "Are you sure?"

She grasps his back tightly and nods, biting her lip even harder. "Yes. I want this. I want you. Keep going."

He lets out a heavy breath and nods once. He lowers his head to her neck, grateful that he doesn't have to see her eyes when this happens. His chest is throbbing in pain at his resistance to the whole event but he's grateful all the same. He takes a deep breath, pulls his hips back until he's at the halfway point and pushes through her barrier quickly.

Nessie screams and digs her nails into his back, making him grunt in pain, as her body adjusts to his large intrusion. He waits a moment like Sam told him to, feeling her walls wrap around him in their warmth. It's a tight fit just like Sam said it would be and in truth, it's an amazing and wondrous feeling.

She begins to moan and move underneath him, kissing the side of his neck, letting him know he can begin the oldest rhythm to ever exist. He thrusts in and out, slowly, keeping his face buried in her neck, reveling in the tight warm feeling.

Most virgins would not last more than a minute or two but Jacob is no ordinary virgin. His wolf has a stamina that turns into steel resolve to give itself to its imprint.

In and out. In and out. This is what he does repeatedly, ignoring the soft sighs and whispers of "I love you, Jacob" in his ear. He squeezes his eyes shut and huffs with the effort of doing what she had wanted him to do all this time. He almost wishes he hadn't when he starts to see _her_.

_Her_. The one who haunts him every moment of every day. The one who he was really meant for. Before the supernatural invaded their lives and stole their destinies. The one who should be moaning and moving underneath him this night. The one who he should be buried deep within right now. The one who he should be whispering reassuring words to. But no.

_She_ chose _him_. And when _she_ did, _she_ chose for Jacob, too. _She_ took away his choices the moment _she_ chose _him_. And then fate played the cruelest trick on him of all. He had imprinted on _her_ daughter, a child that _she_ should have never had. His chest burned with the pain of the thought but he continued it anyway. It was better than being present in the hellish moment he was currently stuck in.

It should be _her_ that should be begging him to go faster. It should be _her_ that he turns to and asks if _she's_ alright when he hears a louder gasp than all the others. Not this girl who nods and kisses him and moans into his mouth, telling him how good he feels inside her. Not this girl who stares into his eyes and whispers shyly that she wishes she could feel every part of him and wishes he hadn't worn a condom. Not this girl who, he can see contemplates in her eyes telling him she _wants_ to feel him, as he feels his hips involuntarily pull back, ready to pull out completely upon her _request_ to yank the latex prophylactic off and return to her depths, giving her what she wants yet _again_. Thankfully, she's distracted by a spot he hasn't hit before and her eyes roll into the back of her pretty head and he takes the opportunity of her distraction and buries his face into her neck once more and pushes faster, more urgently than before.

Not this girl. Not Nessie. No. It's _supposed_ to be _her_.

He squeezes his eyes shut to keep the tears from escaping but to no avail. His hands are trembling with the pain shooting through his veins but still he continues to torment himself.

He sees _her_ smile, the one _she_ gave him the day _she_ came to see him about the bikes. It's the ghost of the smile _she_ originally gave him that day on First Beach but it's there none the less and it's for him. Just him. He never sees _her_ give it to anyone else. Not even to _him_. Only Jacob.

That's when he knows, before _she_ does, how _she_ really feels about him. How _she's_ falling in love with him. Even if _she_ doesn't know it _herself_.

He hears Nessie's rapid breathing in his ear and pushes faster; clamping his eyes closed even tighter, more tears fighting to escape.

He thinks about the moment in _her_ truck that day _she_ stupidly jumped off that cliff. He had almost lost _her_ and he held onto _her_ tightly, unwilling to let _her_ go but knowing he would have to. He had thought about grabbing _her_ chin, turning _her_ face up to his and leaning down to kiss _her_. He had wanted to so badly but knew he couldn't. He knew _she_ wasn't ready. _He_ still had a tight hold on _her_ and _she_ would just push him away. But he wishes he had done it anyway. At least, maybe then, he would've had _her_ lips on his longer than the two short times he was lucky enough to. Maybe _she_ wouldn't have wanted to rush into the house to see the leech so badly if he hadn't opened that door right away. Maybe.

_She_ was _supposed_ to be with him, to choose him, become a part of his family and be protected by his pack. But, no. _She_ had chosen _his_ instead and actually joined _his_ pack, _his_ coven.

He listens to Nessie's loving whisper. "Jacob, I love you so much. This feels so right, Jake. So right. Oh my God. I love you."

He growls quietly and pushes into her even faster, keeping his face from her, deep down into her skin underneath her ear.

_Jake. _That had been _her_ nickname for him. Once _she_ started using it, he had forbidden anyone else to use it. It was _hers_ and _hers_ alone. Just like he should have been. _Hers_. And _hers_ alone. He had always been just like he was meant to.

When he had rescued _her_ that day from school. When he had held onto _her_ at the bonfire as Billy recounted their tribes' legends, smiling warmly and kissing _her_ forehead as _she_ slept against his chest, hoping _she_ could hear his heart beating for _her _and only _her_. When he had pleaded with _her_ to choose him as _she_ cradled _her_ broken hand. When he had watched _her_ look over him at the graduation party as _she_ looked for him, not happy with his arrival. He was still _hers_.

Even when he heard _him_ rub it in his face, declaring loudly of _her_ acceptance of _his_ proposal in that blessed God-forsaken tent. Even when _she_ had come to break his heart for what they both hoped would be the final time. Even when _her_ words had cut through him like a knife as _she_ got defensive and declared _it_ was none of his business. Even when _she_ lay dying, the woman currently moaning in his ear breaking her way out of _her_, happily and tenderly stroking _her_ swollen bruised stomach. Even when _she_ had nearly torn his head off upon learning of his imprint upon _her_ newborn daughter (sometimes he wished Seth hadn't gotten in _her_ way). Even when _he_ had spoken with love and admiration of _her_ and _her_ abilities in the field earlier that day against the Volturi, as _she_ held _her_ sleeping daughter in _her_ arms and he had made his way over to _her_, kissing _her_ head, proud of _her_, and Nessie's head for good measure so _he_ wouldn't sense a thing out of place. He had always been _hers_.

He smiled at the thought of _her_ laughing the day before as he teased _her_ about the 6,746th time _she_ was reading Wuthering Heights. _She_ was a vampire now. Surely, _she_ had time to find another book to read. Surely. Nessie had been gone for the day, shopping with the pixie and the blonde, no doubt for that set of harlotry he had ripped from her body minutes ago. _He_ had been out hunting somewhere far with the southern one, the doctor, the motherly one and the big one. They had had the day to themselves and what a day it had turned out to be. Just like a day they were _supposed_ to have every day if _she_ still had a pulse and had chosen him.

They had laughed and teased and smiled and even held hands, ignoring the icy flames burning through their bodies, something they had gotten used to long ago. They were Jake and Bells. Just like they were _supposed_ to be.

"Oh God, Jacob. I'm-I don't know-but God, you feel so good."

Tears are flowing down his face now onto her neck but he doesn't care. He just wishes it was _her_ here underneath him. The pain surges again but he welcomes it eagerly. He doesn't care what pain comes his way. He'll never stop thinking of _her_. He'll never stop _being_ _hers_.

"Come inside me, Jake. Come inside me. Please."

He growls. The blonde is definitely responsible for the words making their way out of her mouth. Guaranteed. The blonde would pay for that one later.

"Please. Jake. I _want_ you to come inside me."

He bunches the blanket into his fist tightly at her side and doesn't let go. His body begins to tighten in response, well before he's ready to, and he feels the trigger of his release. He fights it, tries to keep it from happening by slowing to a stop, his back arched, his head up high towards the sky, his eyes screwed shut.

It's a useless fight. It's what she _wants_. Just another thing out of his _control_. Just another _choice_ taken away from him. His body isn't even allowed to orgasm of its own volition.

He instead buries his head back into her neck as he feels the throbbing and swelling of his member. He keeps his eyes shut and thinks of _her_, here, beneath him, begging him to come inside _her_ like _she_ should have been all along. He imagines _her_ fingers to be the one digging into his back, moaning into his ear, begging and pleading with him to let _her_ feel it. He pounds into her, grunting and moaning into the hair that doesn't have _her_ scent but he imagines it does. He feels it. The final pulse. The pulse that's for _her_ and him alone.

He lifts his head back to the sky, his mouth hanging open, his eyes clamped shut, his back arched as he releases into the condom. "Fuck yes!" He growls and in a flash, bites down on Nessie's neck hard, making her yelp and at the same time, impossible for him to cry out _her_ name.

He shudders with the orgasm, reveling in the amazing feeling that he only knew from the times he needed to relieve himself in the past but this time imagining it's going inside _her_, expending all his energy inside _her _body.

As his jerking stops, he collapses, spent, removing his teeth from her neck. He feels a trembling hand stroke his back tenderly. He imagines it's _hers_. And all he wants to do is kiss _her_ and tell _her_ how much he loves _her_. How even more amazing their next time will be, that they'll make love all sorts of ways, that it's their destiny to make love to each other like this for the rest of their lives. How they fit together perfectly.

He lifts his head and slowly opens his eyes, expecting to see _her_ and being hit with a wave of disappointment when he doesn't. Nessie looks up at him, eyes wide, mystified at what has just occurred between them. She lifts her other trembling hand to his cheek. "I love you."

Jacob smiles a tight thin-lipped smile and nods, burying his face into her neck again, not wanting to look at her, not wanting the nightmare to be real the way it has every day for the last nine years.

He feels the pain in his chest once again, roaring at his thoughts and not returning her declaration after such a momentous event added in with the small wave of hurt she now feels. He doesn't want to say it but he does. "I love you, too." He doesn't even grit his teeth this time. He knows it's the truth. A half-truth but a truth none the less.

And then he bursts into sobs, holding her tightly to him. It's _supposed_ to be _her_ he's saying that to. It's _supposed_ to be _her_ that he's still buried deep inside of. It's _supposed_ to be _her_ that shushes in his ear and rubs his back tenderly. It's _supposed_ to be _her_!

He feels his heart swell knowing that hers is, too. She must think he's crying because of what transpired between them. He is, but because it was _supposed_ to be _her_, not her! The pain roars in his chest and he growls back at it in between sobs.

Nessie hugs him tightly, placing gentle kisses on the side of his neck. His sobs grow louder and his body shakes from the force of them. How could _she_ do this to him? It was _supposed_ to be _her_. Always _her_.

-STB-

He holds Nessie's hand gingerly in his as they walk back to the house. They're both fully dressed now, making their way home reluctantly, both for different reasons. Nessie wants to be with him longer. He doesn't want _them_ knowing what they did but _they _will as _they_ always do. There's no denying their co-mingling scents. Not that _they _didn't expect it but this was one thing Jacob wanted for themselves alone. He knows this is an impossibility, though. There's no secrecy with this vampire family hanging around.

Once they reach the top of the stairs at the front door, Jacob stays a step below and Nessie turns to look at him, blushing and smiling shyly. He heaves a heavy sigh, raises her hand and kisses it gently. She looks into his eyes, willing him to tell her what she wants to hear. "I love you, Nessie."

She smiles wider and leans in to kiss him. "I love you, Jacob." He kisses her back and she moans slightly. "Jacob. My Jacob."

She smiles, kisses his lips one more time, and then retreats into the house, knowing she doesn't need to tell him she'll see him tomorrow. She will. Like she always does. She knows it and so does he.

Her Jacob. _Her_ Jacob. Two parts of the same man who would never co-exist peacefully or reconcile their differences. Two halves in love with two different women. Jacob is in Hell.

He turns around and descends the stairs, slowly making his way off the property in the direction of La Push, each foot step heavier than the last, carrying a great burden on his shoulders weighing him down. As he makes his way deeper into the woods, he hears the tinkling bells he's been wanting to hear for the last two hours while at the same time dreading it. "Hello, Jacob."

His head jerks to the left and there _she_ stands, staring at him, _her _arms crossed, anger clearly on _her_ face. He glares at _her_, furious yet grateful all at the same time for _her_ presence. Furious because he knows why _she's_ here. Grateful because _she's_ near, unknowingly providing a soothing balm to the ache in one half of his soul. "Bella." He gives her a curt nod in greeting.

She takes a step closer, wrinkling her nose, holding her breath but stays where she is. "So you two made it official." It's a statement, not a question, as he knew it would be.

He crosses his arms, his glare still settled on her. "We made it official a while ago, Bells. Remember?"

She scoffs and looks away. "Yeah, I remember. But I'd say things are more..._involved_ now, wouldn't you say?" She turns to sneer at him.

He doesn't flinch. "You might say that."

He sees the pain there, flickering, just for a second and then it's gone. "Hmm, well, I guess we'll be hearing about a proposal sometime soon." Again, another statement, not a question.

He doesn't even try to deny it. "At some point." She scoffs again and looks away. He glances down at her arms and wonders when in the conversation they went from being crossed to holding her body tightly. Just like she used to when _he_ left.

"I didn't know it would feel like this."

He frowns at her whisper and lifts his eyes to her face which is still staring off into the distance. "What?"

She swallows. "This. I didn't know..." She slowly brings her eyes back to his and he sees the pain there, the regret. She's pleading with him but he can't seem to put his finger on what for. She stares at him sadly. "It should have been me."

His breath leaves his body in a giant whoosh and all the anger he felt before went with it. "It was _supposed_ to be you." He whispers it to her, afraid that if he says it any louder, it will burst the bubble they're in and bring them crashing back into the nightmarish hell of a world they call their lives.

She looks like she's in so much pain, so tragically sad, that he's sure if she could cry, she would be. She flashes over to him, still holding her breath, and gently lifts a hand to his temple, slowly trailing her fingers down his cheek in a tender stroking motion. "My Jacob."

He hears the grief coating her tone and he can't bear it. The tears from before begin to roll down his cheeks again. "Yours. Always yours." He chokes out a sob and grabs her hand and places her palm to his wet cheek, hoping she'll feel his hot tears that are spilling for her, for them, and what would never be.

With her other thumb, she reaches up and brushes his tears away. She gently pulls him down to her and places a tender kiss on his forehead, letting her lips linger there, searing themselves into his skin, his soul.

He grabs her and hugs her tightly, not caring how strong her daughter's scent is on him. She's a vampire, she doesn't need to breathe. He needs to feel her against him, just feel _her_.

She wraps her arms around him and softly strokes his scalp, shushing and soothing him in his ear. He buries his face into her neck, sobbing, his heart rejoicing when he catches the faint trace of her scent, ignoring the sickly sweetness that accompanies it. "I love you, Bella. You. Always you. I never stopped. I love you."

With an inhuman speed, he pulls back and places kisses to her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her eyelids, her temples, her jawline, her chin and then her lips. Her lips are cold, like ice, but he doesn't care. It's still her. Still her when she kisses him back, entangling her fingers in his hair to pull him closer. It doesn't even enter his mind that he had just consummated his relationship with her daughter not that long ago. All that matters is…_her_.

A whimper of pleasure escapes him when she does this. He knows it's _her_ touching him this way, kissing him like this. His hands grasp at her lower back as they had done so long ago.

She pulls back, gasping for air unnecessarily. "Jake, we can't. You're with Renesmee now and I'm-I'm with _him_. We can't."

He nods, staring down at the ground between them.

She moves to step away from him but he snatches her wrist in a lightning fast move and spins her into him. She could fight him on it but she doesn't. Instead she stares up at him expectantly.

He places his forehead against hers and stares into her golden eyes. "I love you. I have since I first saw you and that hasn't changed. And it's never going to. Regardless of anything. You were meant for me, Bells. You know it. I know it. The rest know it. And I was meant for you. Meant to be yours. The only reason I even imprinted on Nessie is because you died when she was born and she was the only part of you left. That's it. But no matter what happens, I'm never going to stop loving you. Never going to stop dreaming about that vision you told me about. Vampires, wolves, imprinting and all that stupid shit is not going to change how I feel about you, not gonna stop me from hoping that maybe one day, you will choose me. Just like I chose you long ago. Just like I choose you every day. Just like I will every day after this no matter what you say, no matter what happens."

Her eyes are wide in the wake of his heart-felt confession. She grabs his hand and notices its shaking. She stares at it intently then lifts her eyes to his. "You're in pain."

He doesn't blink. "Every day you're not with me like you're _supposed_ to be, yes."

She kisses his hand reverently and looks up at him. She raises her other hand to his cheek and he nuzzles it affectionately before turning back to her. "That vision can never come true. You know that."

He sighs and places his forehead against hers again. "Not technically. But that doesn't mean we can't have a life together, _be_ together. You know that, Bells."

She kisses his nose and smiles sadly. "You're imprinted, Jake. On my daughter. She's your mate and...Edward's mine. Two unbreakable bonds. No matter how much you love me, you know it's true. No matter how much I may...love...you."

He closes his eyes. "Say it again, Bells."

"Jake, I don't think-"

"Say it."

"I love you."

He smiles and pushes his forehead into hers more. "It's been such hell these past years and yet, somehow, you say that to me and it makes it all worthwhile. God, I love you, Bells."

He crushes his lips to hers without hesitation and she melts into him. She moans into his mouth and it drives him wild, into a frenzy and he's kissing her harder.

He pulls way, gasping for breath this time. "Meet me later."

She shakes her head. "You know I can't."

He groans. "Please, Bells. Please. You're killing me here. It's just for a little bit. We need to talk. Please."

She looks uncertain, contemplating giving him what he's asking for or if she should just turn and run as far as she can get.

He doesn't give her the chance. He kisses her nose. "Meet me."

She gulps and he hears it. He knows he has her. "Where?"

"Our spot."

Her eyes widen. "But Jake, I can't go-"

He covers her mouth gently with his hand, silencing her effectively. He removes it and kisses her lips quickly before putting his forehead back up against hers. "Don't worry about that. I'll handle it. Just say you'll meet me."

He hears her sigh and she stares up into his eyes. He strokes her hair tenderly, smiling warmly at her. Amazing how touching her seems to calm him.

"Okay. But only for an hour, Jake. That's all I can give you. Any longer than that then _they're_ going to come looking for me. Got it?"

He nods, grinning like an idiot. "Got it." He kisses her forehead and buries his face into her neck. "I love you, Bells."

He hears her sigh again and feels her arms tighten around him. "And I love you, Jake. But, please, don't get your hopes up. I don't want to hurt you but I can't promise you anything. This doesn't mean I'm making a choice. I'm still with Edward and you're still with Renesmee."

He nods, agreeing to whatever she wants to say. He told her he'd love her no matter what. That nothing was going to change. He pulls back and kisses her lips one more time. "I know. Just meet me, Bells. Promise?"

She nods. "I promise."

He smirks. "Good."

She smirks back and shakes her head. "You're relentless, Jacob Black. Do you know that?"

He laughs, his first full laugh since the other day. He throws an arm around her and starts walking them back in the direction of La Push, knowing she can turn and be home in a matter of a minute anytime she chooses to. "I believe I once told you that persistence pays off."

Her brows mash together, grasping for the fuzzy human memory and then laughs when she finally reaches it and it plays throughout her mind. "Typical, Jake."

He smiles and kisses her head. "Yep. I'm annoyingly persistent." He lowers his arm and sneaks his hand down to hers and intertwines their fingers.

She stares at their hands sadly. Today she won't choose him. He knows it. She knows it. She won't choose him tomorrow or the next day, either. She won't choose him within the next week, never mind the next month. But someday, she _will_. Someday, she'll be his like she was meant to be and he'll be hers. Just hers. Like it was _supposed_ to be.

It won't break the imprinting but he'll deal with the pain for the rest of his life, battle with the wolf inside daily, if it means an hour at _her_ side as _hers_. An hour as his and his alone. Just like it was _supposed_ to be.


	2. Always

**A/N: I know Jacob is a bit OOC here but one of my favorite things he said to Bella in the series is "Maybe even then..." and this was just me trying to re-imagine how things would be post Breaking Dawn if that statement ever came into play. Granted, if I could go back and rewrite this, I might change Jacob's reactions a bit more but I figured when I wrote this, Jacob has had plenty of time to get used to the Cullens by now, especially Bella, thanks to the imprint. Still, Jacob probably would have reacted differently so please forgive the OOCness. Warning, major fluff and saccharine sweet dialogue lies ahead.**

**In going over this part to edit it a little bit, I noticed two things. One, I think I said here that Claire is eleven and I'm not positive but I think Claire was two when Quil imprinted on her in the books, wasn't she? So if Nessie is 9 here, then Claire should be 11, right? *full body shudder* Yikes. Anyway, I hope I got that right. And secondly, the dialogue during Jacob and Bella's scene that becomes a bit broken up, I know it reads kind of ridiculously but I'm not very good at showing when someone is speaking while out of breath and Jacob's meant to be in some pain when saying those things so I hope it comes across okay despite the ridiculousness. **

**Listened to this song while writing beach scene: **_Unchained Melody - Sarah McLachlan_

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

_Part 2: Always_

* * *

Jacob sighs as he looks out over the water. The moon is high in the sky, reflecting its brilliance over the waves back at him. He checks the watch on his left wrist. Any minute now. _She_ said _she'd_ be here. _She_ promised.

He had rushed home after _she_ went back to the house. He jumped into the shower, scrubbing extra hard and lathering a few more times than was necessary. He didn't want to smell like he had earlier. That would just make this harder. For both of them.

He was...happy. Just to see _her_. Just like he used to feel back in the day when _she_ would drive over to see him. He couldn't stop smiling.

His father saw him moving from room to room, eyeing him warily. The grin still plastered to his face, Jake stepped out into the hallway. "Do I look okay?" Billy nodded wordlessly and Jake's smile grew bigger. He rushed Billy and grabbed him in a huge hug. "Thanks, old man. I owe you one."

Billy stared wide-eyed at his son who laughed and hurried out the door. "See you later, Dad."

Billy shook his head and smiled himself. He hadn't seen Jacob that happy in years. The imprint must be doing wonders for him. It was about time his son was able to find some happiness.

-STB-

Jacob checks his watch one more time. _She_ was _supposed_ to be here fifteen minutes ago.

He paces the sand, repeatedly inserting and extracting his hands from his pockets. He forces himself to take another deep breath, closing his eyes. No. _She_ said _she_ would be here. _She_ promised and _she_ would.

He had set it all up. Sam had been the furthest thing from understanding but he acquiesced. On the condition that Quil and Embry would escort _her_ to Jacob and Jacob would escort _her_ back across the line. Jacob had readily agreed. Sam had stared at him, almost knowingly, but did not question why this "meeting" needed to take place over the border. And Jacob never provided an explanation.

He runs his hand through his hair, rubbing his head as he walks back and forth. What could be keeping _her_?

Jacob freezes. Oh no. What if _she_ wasn't going to keep _her_ promise after all? What if _she_ had only told him what _she_ knew he wanted to hear? What if _she_ never had any intention of seeing him? His heart hurts at the thought, right beside the pain throbbing in the other half because he _wants_ to see _her_ and not his imprint.

He glances down at his watch. Twenty minutes. _She_'_s_ not coming.

He knew _she_ wouldn't choose him but this was worse. _She_ didn't even want to see him. To hear what he had to say. Not when he was still desperately in love with _her_. Not when he gave away something that was supposed to be _hers_ and _hers_ alone.

Jacob groans in frustration and kicks a rock, sending it flying into the crashing waves. He places his head in his hands and lets a single tear trickle down his right cheek. Why is he doomed to love this woman for the rest of his life? Why is he _made_ to sit around, watching _her _be happy with _him_, when really _she's_ supposed to be his? Why? Why is fate always knocking him to the ground and kicking him when he's down? Why? Why can't _she_ love him back? Why can't he be enough?

The burning scent curls under his nostrils and crawls its way inside, nearly choking him in the process. He drops his hands and turns towards the source.

_She's_ here. Giving him _that _smile. With two very perturbed wolves at _her_ side.

Jake can't help but grin the widest he ever has in his life. He's _so_ happy to see _her_.

He hears a slight growl and catches eyes with Quil. He clears his throat and puts on his Alpha mask. "Okay guys, I'll take it from here. Thanks."

Quil growls again and turns, sprinting back into the woods before someone can see them, never looking back. Jacob understands. Even though Claire is only eleven, Quil is happy. And Quil is anything but stupid. Quil knows him all too well. He knows what that smile means.

Embry is more forgiving, though. He whines and Jacob gives him a grateful smile. "I'm fine. Thanks for doing this, Em. I appreciate it. We'll be out of here soon. Let Sam know, will you?"

Embry whines again but shakes his massive head. Embry turns to leave, glancing at Bella one more time who smiles over at him, and he sprints off after Quil. Bella watches him go and Jacob watches her.

She turns back to find him smiling at her. She smiles _her_ smile in return. "You look rather well-dressed for a _talk_, Jacob Black." Her smile turns into a smirk as does his.

"So do you, Bells."

She takes a step toward him, shaking her head. Jacob has on light khakis and a white button-down shirt. She smiles adoringly at him when she sees it's untucked. "Are you dressed for a date, Jake?"

His smirk is so wide, he can't deny it even if he tried. Instead, he stares at her. "Are you?"

Bella's wearing a dress that stops two inches below her knees. It's a darker shade of blue, making her look elegant yet simple in the light dancing off the moving water. Her straps are thick but not too thick, showing her perfect pale shoulders as well as the slender curve of her neck hidden behind the curtain of soft chestnut curls flowing down her back. She almost looks the same as she did back at her…..prom. _Almost_.

She shakes her head again, chuckling. "Oh, Jake." She sounds sad but she smiles.

Jacob extends his hand to her and she takes it, stepping into his arms. He releases her hand and places his underneath her hair, gently clasping the back of her neck as his other hand gently strokes her left cheek. It reminds him of how he had wanted to touch her at that prom he had crashed to deliver his father's far-fetched (what he thought at the time) warning so long ago.

Their smiles are gone now, fading when the icy flames surge through them at the contact. Her eyes close and her breath is shallow as she leans into his touch.

Jacob watches her sadly, wishing he could do this every day for the rest of his life. Just this. Just this touch. Touching her. Feeling her underneath his skin. Ignoring the cold marble perfection. Just _her_.

He feels her frigid lips press lightly against the skin of the inside of his wrist. A kiss of reverence. A kiss of love. The purest kind. A love that will not change over time. That will not fade with other people or other supernatural destinies. _This_ is the real thing. He's always known it to be. Always known it was this way between them. Always known that their love would stand the test of time. No matter how many decades will pass. No matter how many generations. He will always be hers.

His hand begins to tremble with the pain running through his veins. Her eyes open and she cradles his shaking hand in hers. "You're in pain."

He smiles faintly. "I always am when it comes to you."

Bella looks at him sadly and kisses his hand. "I'm sorry." She lets out a deep breath, closes her eyes tightly and hanging her head in regret, keeping their hands to her cheek. "For everything. I never meant to put you through all of this. I just..." She sighs and her lids clamp down tighter and then she opens them to look up at him, pleading for his understanding. "I just couldn't be without _him_."

He lowers his eyes to the ground. He does understand. It's the way he feels about her.

"And I still can't." Jacob closes his eyes in pain. "Just like you can't be without her."

His eyes flip open and snap to hers angrily. "Wrong. _You're_ the one I can't be without."

Bella frowns and gazes at him in pain. "Jake, she's your imprint. You said it yourself. That it's like gravity moving, that nothing matters more than her."

Jake pulls his hand out of hers which is still shaking heavily, but now with anger instead of pain. "And I also said that I would never see anyone but you. And I don't. I still don't. You're the only one I see, Bella. God!"

He stalks off to their tree and sits down, his head in his hands, grabbing at his hair frantically. He lifts his head and drops his hand, looking over at her. "Why, Bella? Why, for once, can't I just be enough for you? Why?" He hears his voice catch on the end but he can't stop. "Don't you have any idea how much I love you? You're _supposed _to be with me and you know it. But you fight me on it tooth and nail every time. I'm stuck in this soulless hell of a reality that is my life now thanks to you. I hurt every goddamn day that I have to see that bloodsucker kiss you and hold your hand and God, even hear _him _at night when you're both-doing-_THAT_! Christ!"

He winces and looks away, feeling the tears drip slowly onto his russet cheeks. He makes no effort to wipe them away or hide them from her. "I just..." He sighs and closes his eyes. "I love you, Bella. You're the one. Not her. I've tried. I really have. But no matter what, she'll never be you. I love _you_. And I just wish I was enough." He whispers his last statement to her.

In a flash, she's next to him and he feels her cold fingers trailing after a tear rolling down his cheek. "You've always been enough, Jake. Always. I was a fool to never admit it to myself, for not realizing it sooner."

His eyes open and snap to hers, widening in shock.

Bella strokes his cheek gently with the back of her index and middle fingers. "It was me. This is all...me. Never you. I chose this. I chose _him_ and _them_. This is me. I did this. To us." He doesn't say a word and she sighs and sits down next to him.

She threads her fingers into his hair and massages his scalp as he looks at her. "You're my one regret." Her whisper cuts through him and rips his heart to pieces again.

Jacob swallows thickly and chokes out a whisper back to her. "Because you met me?"

She shakes her head slowly but remains silent, staring at him as she continues her tender ministrations on him. She leans in gently and kisses him. He kisses her back with everything he can muster from the remnant of his heart that's for her and her alone.

In the blink of an eye, she's straddling him, kissing him passionately, and tangling both hands in his hair and pulling him closer to her. Their kissing is ardent, full of need and desire, yet remains tender and pure, full of the love and devotion that's been between them all this time.

Bella breaks the kiss and leans her head back so he can kiss her neck and he does, each brush of his lips a silent worship of the girl he's loved since he was fifteen. Since before he met her. Since before he was born. Just like it was _supposed_ to be.

"I love you." He pulls back to look at her and she stares at him through half-lidded eyes. "I've always loved you."

Jacob swallows again and lifts up a hand to her face, brushing his thumb gently across her lips. "I love you, Bells." He smiles regardless of the tears making their way out of his eyes.

She kisses his thumb and then moves in and kisses the tears away before bringing her lips back to his. She fists his hair tightly and kisses him deeply, moving to be even closer.

One hand grasps her neck gently, pulling her closer to him as well. The other clenches and unclenches repeatedly in the small of her back.

The breathing through their noses becomes harsh and urgent but never do they break apart. Jacob wouldn't dare pull away from her now and Bella doesn't need to; her breathing is more for dramatic effect but he can't care less. All he sees, hears, and feels is Bella. Everything else ceases to exist. Even the pain burning in his body is no match for the hold Bella has on his senses. On his heart. So he doesn't hear it when it happens. He doesn't see it. He doesn't feel it until it's already done.

In a flash, Bella has him out of his pants and is taking him inside her. They both gasp when she fully sits down on him. His mouth is open in shock but his eyes are half shut with the passion this amazing feeling is producing in him.

Bella smirks and knocks him to the ground, separating them momentarily. She pushes him back up against the tree and straddles him again. His hands grip her hips and hers grip his shoulders as she fills herself with him once more.

They gasp again in chorus at the incredible feeling. She places her forehead against his, not moving, with both of them breathing heavily.

Jacob's trembling hand reaches up and brushes her hair back over her shoulder before cupping her cheek gently. "B-Bells. Are you s-sure?"

She nods and leans in to kiss him. She whispers against his lips, "I love you."

He feels a twinge of guilt and hears the angry roar of the wolf inside him but it's all overshadowed by _her_. "I love you, too." He smiles and so does she.

Bella kisses him again and begins to move ever so slowly, sliding up and down.

Jacob watches her in awe and moans quietly while grasping at her hips. He doesn't move, he doesn't need to. She's making love to him. Just like he never thought would happen but always hoped it would. Just like it was _supposed_ to be.

She's biting her lip and moving her forehead against his, moaning every now and then. Her fingers are like small knives in his shoulders with their iron grip but he doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything right now. He just cares about her. And the way she's making him feel. The way they fit together perfectly. She's not warm but with his high body temperature, there's enough heat for the both of them.

He notices that she tightens down on him each time she sits down and it makes him groan and grab her harder. "Unngh-Bella-ungh..."

"I love you, Jacob," she whispers to him and removes one of his hands from her hips and intertwines their fingers and pushes their hands back behind them, pinning them to the tree.

He shuts his eyes and his mouth opens, pushing against her forehead, in a very pleasurable pain. "I-I-l-lo-ungh-love-Bellaa-ungh-y-yo-u."

She's moving faster, only a smidgen, still slowly but he feels himself tightening. "Yes," he hears her whisper at a barely audible pitch that only his supernatural hearing could pick up. "Jacob…_my_ Jacob…."

He opens his eyes halfway and looks at her. The flush she should be sporting if she still had a beating heart is noticeably absent. But she's watching him adoringly through her own half-closed eyes. He grabs her and kisses her, moaning into her mouth.

Bella grinds against him harder in response, drawing more moans from his lips, but continues to move slowly.

He feels as if something big is about to happen, as if he's about to combust, break down and just die. He knows he's close but it's not connected to this feeling sitting inside his chest, getting heavier and heavier with each of her thrusts. Almost as if his body is about to give out, his own lungs choking him, refusing to let in air. It's so severe, it overtakes the pain, the pure pleasure she's giving him.

It worries him, thinking that this is it, Bella is really going to kill him just like he always knew she would someday. But he can't stop himself. If this is how it's going to happen, he can't imagine any other way he'd want to go. What better way than his soul mate, his _real_ one, his love, making perfect heavenly love to him against their tree on the land he grew up on and protected well until his death?

Jacob feels it and it's crushing him. He's having trouble breathing. He breaks the kiss to gasp for air that he knows isn't coming.

Her hands work their way into his hair again and she once again places her forehead against his, staring into his eyes as she moves.

He grabs her face, wheezing helplessly, and pushes into her forehead more. "I-I-l-l-love y-you B-Bells-s. D-Don't y-y-ou ev-ver for-rget-t i-it. I-I ch-choose y-you. Al-ways. Alw-a-ys." He kisses her, making sure to give her his last breaths. He feels it, it's more painful than the actual imprint pain itself. It's so severe it makes him grunt loudly into her mouth. She tries to pull away but he holds her fast. He can't breathe, he's dying. This is it.

Bella's stopped moving, struggling to get free to see what's wrong. She can hear his heartbeat pounding out of control, he knows it.

He hears the wolf roar in fury and a deafening plea for self-preservation. He ignores it. He was _hers_ first. Way before the wolf ever took over. He belongs to _her_. And that's how it will stay. That's how it will end.

He growls into her mouth, holds her tight and thrusts up into her repeatedly, each one a little harder than the last. She's screaming into his mouth but he knows it's more from her worry for him and struggle to get free than it is her pleasure. She knows something's wrong, knows something's happening.

Jacob can feel his heart pounding even faster as the weight crushes his chest, almost as if a 6 ton elephant is sitting on him. His lower body begins to tighten even further, still experiencing the pleasure amidst his life being snuffed out. He thrusts faster, holding her, keeping his lips glued to hers. She pushes back against him but he holds her. He feels the beginning pulse and the weight encapsulates his chest for good.

This is it. "I-I l-lo-lov-ve y-yo-u-u B-Be-lla-a." He covers her mouth with his one more time and thrusts up into her deeply. Then it happens. The final pulse. The pulse he was always meant to feel inside of her. The pulse that was always meant to be for them and them alone.

He needs to give her this last part of himself before he ends. Even though it won't come to fruition he just needs her to have this one last piece of him. She has everything else.

Jacob will always be hers. Always. Not even death will take that from him.

He spurts deep inside her, yelling into her mouth, a roar almost turning into a scream and the weight comes to claim him, stealing his breath and he swears he can hear a final sickening crack as it crushes him completely. Like a loud crack of thunder.

And just like that, the darkness engulfs him, overtaking him, and he's gone. He doesn't even hear her screaming his name or feel her grabbing his face. His limbs slacken and give out and he falls on his side to the ground, everything going black.

-STB-

Jacob awakes to a melodious tinkling of bells, his new favorite sound. "Jacob! Oh please! Jake, come on! Please wake up! Please!"

His eyes slowly open to find Bella hovering over him. He sees the evident worry on her face, her golden eyes flickering at every movement of his. He reaches up a hand to touch her face in reassurance. "Bells?"

"Thank God! Jake, I thought I lost you," she whispers in his ear as she engulfs him in a hug, nearly breaking his ribs, and holds him to her tightly.

He hugs her back and kisses her hair softly. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." He chuckles but she doesn't. He pulls back, caressing her cheek, searching her face for answers. He sees nothing but fear. He had really scared her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, honey. Come here." He pulls her to him gently and kisses her.

And that's when he notices it. There's no pain. No trembling. No wolf growling inside of him. Nothing. His eyes pop open and he draws back, gaping at Bella.

She stares at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"Bells, I need you to kiss me. Really kiss me. Right now. Kiss me like your life-er, _my_ life depends on it. Kiss me."

Her brows mash together but she nods her assent and leans in, taking his lips in hers. She deepens the kiss and clenches her fists in his hair once more, pulling him closer.

No pain. Nothing. Jacob dares to think _the _name, her name, and yet…..nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He hears his heart beating faster when Bella straddles him once again, hears his rough breathing through his nose so he knows death hasn't taken him like he previously thought. He's not one of the undead, a quick thinking action on Bella's part somehow miraculously ignoring his werewolf blood. His heart is beating. And it's beating with a newfound strength for _her_. So why is it that the pain is gone?

He pulls back, breathless, and stares into her golden eyes. "I love you."

Bella smiles that smile that is his and his alone. "I love you, too." She places her forehead against his.

Nothing, no pain. He conjures up images from earlier, from the last nine years, and nothing. Not an ounce of feeling, good or bad. The only images that seem to stir up something inside his chest are of _her_. And _her_ alone.

He feels lighter, happier. Freer. If this is a dream, he never wants to wake, holding onto his dream world and dream girl in eternal slumber. Where everything is as it should be. Where everything is as it's _supposed_ to be.

Jacob smiles at her happily and she grins in return, staring at him in puzzlement. "What?"

He leans in and kisses her. "Thank you."

Bella laughs. "Oh-kay. For what? Almost killing you?"

"Yes."

She sits up and the smile wipes off her face. "That's not funny, Jake. Not funny at all. What are you even talking about?"

He strokes her hair tenderly with one hand and caresses her cheek with the other. "I chose you."

Amazing. Her skin is flawless, impenetrable and smoothed out for all eternity and yet, she is still able to get that minute crinkle in her forehead when she looks at him like he's finally gone off the deep end. Just like she's looking at him now. "What?"

Jacob leans in and whispers to her lips, "I chose you. And somehow, someone somewhere let me."

Her eyes widen and she pulls back to stare at him. "What? Jake, what are you saying?"

He lets the tear that's been begging to escape make its way onto his cheek, her eyes watching its free-fall. "I'm saying I'm yours, Bells. Completely yours. Just like I was always _supposed_ to be."

Bella maintains her confused expression for a minute, though he's pretty sure with her frighteningly fast vampire mind she's put it together already, and sure enough, it lightens with her realization. Her mouth opens in shock. "You mean...?" He nods and lifts her hand to his heart, staring into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

He nods again, leans in and kisses her sweetly before pulling back to lift her hand to kiss it gently. He places it back over his heart. "It's yours. _Only_ yours."

She looks ecstatic and horrified at the same time. And he knows why. He tenderly strokes the side of her face. "Let's not overthink this, Bells. Can we just enjoy the moment? Enjoy my accomplishmenthere?"

She nods slowly, still staring down at their joined hands on his chest.

Jacob moves his hand down to her chin, cups it gently and forces her eyes up to his. He smirks at her. "So, on the first date, huh? I never thought of you as that type of girl, Bells."

She frowns and smacks his chest with her free hand, making him laugh.

He knows he's averted the emotional crisis for now. They can deal with it all later. Right now, he just wants to hold her in his arms. Right where _she_ _belongs_.

"This was not a date, Jacob Black."

"Oh, really? And why not?"

Bella glares at him. "No food, no movie, nothing romantic. We barely had a conversation."

He pulls her into him and holds her tightly. "That's true. You did jump my bones pretty fast there. Hmm, I think you're right. Now that you've had your way with me, I believe you should buy me dinner."

She continues to glare up at him, her arms crossed.

Jacob shrugs, smiling. "It's the least you can do." She smacks his arm and he laughs, kissing her forehead and hugging her tight.

He's done it. He can't believe it. He's actually done it. He feels a small twinge of guilt for the girl that will be heartbroken after this but he doesn't love her anymore. Not like that. He loves _her_. _She_ _belongs_ in his arms; not her. _She_ belongs with him; not _him_. He feels the truth of it, the certainty, right down to the depths of his soul. There's no other way this could've happened. He just wishes it could have happened before he and Nessie had been intimate. That way she could avoid the heartbreak and pain that was sure to come later tonight when he tells her.

Regardless of whether Bella chooses him right now or not. He can't live a lie. He _won't_. It's not fair to her or _him_.

And Bella _will_ choose him. It's only a matter of when. And he'll wait for her, even if he has to wait a few more decades, however long it takes. Because he knows. _That's_ how it's _supposed_ to be.


	3. Yours

**A/N: Warning, major fluff and a bit of saccharine sweet dialogue and angst lies ahead. Each part has skipped ahead a portion of time.**

**In re-editing this part, I came across a few things I thought I would address here. In previous postings, some readers have asked me how Charlie was unaware of Bella's vampire traits when so much time has passed since Breaking Dawn. I tried to make that clearer in the re-edit but just in case, here's where I got that idea. In my opinion, just like in the book, Bella would have continued to wear contact lenses, not touch Charlie with her bare skin, etc. Bella would have always been careful to maintain the charade (even though Charlie knows something unnatural has happened) with the full support of the Cullens. In this part, she gets a little...careless. She's not as rigidly controlled as she used to be but still maintain the super self-control she has in the books. I believed Bella's character changed dramatically in Breaking Dawn and not always in a good way but with Jacob, even after the imprint, she was always herself around him when nobody else was around, because he was her best friend no matter what. Being with him in the way she has in this story, there's bound to be some changes. Secondly, I know this is confusing but even though it's in 3rd person, I consider it to be from Jacob's POV. So while I'm not typing out his exact thoughts I still try to tell it from what I think would be his perspective which is why, except in dialogue, he never refers to any of the Cullens by their names, except for Bella and Renesmee. He doesn't see any of the others as human but I had to find some way to distinguish each of them so I tried to model after the book by giving them nickname-type-descriptions, i.e. the doctor, the blonde, the big one, etc. I know Jacob calls Rosalie Blondie in Breaking Dawn but after the imprint is broken and what happens in this chapter, I believe he wouldn't have even referred to her as that, except maybe in dialogue to annoy her. And for Edward, Jacob just refers to him as he or him, he doesn't even give him that because to him, Edward is nothing more than _the_ bloodsucker or leech, his constant impediment to Bella's affections. On the flip side of that, Bella is just like the Cullens but to Jacob (and this is going by Breaking Dawn as well), she's still Bella to him and this is why he's not completely disgusted by her. I know there's always an ongoing debate about Jacob and Vampire Bella and his character and canon, etc., but in my opinion, had Renesmee not been an issue and Jacob was aware of her super self-control and had the opportunity to observe her after her change, she still would have just been Bella to him but with the "freaky eyes". ;-) Sorry for the long A/N, but I felt it was important to explain these things just in case I still didn't properly clarify them in this installment. Thanks for reading! =) **

**All words in bold and italics are from the books. Passages in italics are memories/flashbacks. Present tense at beginning and end indicates present day. **

**Listening: **_Flawless - The Neighborhood  
_

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

_Part 3: Yours_

* * *

They walk slowly through the forest in Forks, headed back to the Cullen household. A tortoise's pace for the two supernatural beings they are, containing the inhuman speed they had within. Their fingers are still intertwined, their hands holding onto the other's desperately as they keep pace with one another, side by side. A comfortable yet sad silence encapsulates the air between them.

Jacob feels Bella tighten her grip on his hand. He lowers his eyes to the ground and squeezes her fingers back.

They are close now, soon to meet the invisible line that Jacob can't cross. The line that Bella will have to, without him at her side.

In order to remain undetected, Jacob has to stay behind, watching her walk further and further away from him until she is out of sight.

His chest tightens in response as each step brings them closer. He decides to distract himself from the journey he's come to hate with a fierce passion. He clears his throat quietly. "So, how far have you gotten in that book I gave you?"

Bella turns to him and smiles, making his heart lift and his face light up with his own smile. "It's my third time reading it."

His jaw drops as he stares at her in incredulity and wonderment. He hears the tinkling laugh that has become one of the sounds he loves most next to the three little words that tumble off her lips often as of late. "Well, it's not like I need to sleep, Jacob. I have the time."

He nods and squeezes her hand again. His original intention in giving her the book had been just that, to serve as a distraction for her. For all the times he couldn't be with her. Bella had smiled his smile when he informed her it was from his mother's small collection of books that had been stored in a closet for years. She had kissed him even more deeply then, pulling back to stare up into his eyes. "Thank you," she had murmured. "I'll keep it safe. Always." She then squeezed his hand meaningfully. Bella knew how significant the gift was and the fact that he had given it to her, given her a piece of his mother and by extension, his heart - the one piece Bella never knew since she hadn't met the kind and loving Sarah Black.

Bella smiles wider at him and squeezes his hand back. "I really love it. Thank you."

Jacob smiles again, stops, lifts a hand to her cheek and leans in to kiss her. "I really love _you_." He kisses her deeply, making her moan into his mouth which he is all too happy to accept. Her hands work their way into his hair and pull him down into her more. He encases her in his arms and pulls her up to the tips of her toes to meet him, holding her tightly. He breaks away to pull in some necessary air and begins to softly kiss her neck.

"Oh, Jake."

The words whispered into his ear accentuated by her moans feed the frenzy stirring within him already. That's it. He has to have her once more before she leaves him for the night.

His mouth covers hers greedily and his hands dip to the small of her back, lightly scratching the fabric covering her skin, indicating his need, as he walks her back to the nearest tree.

She grants him permission to take what he wants by jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Jacob pushes her into the bark as gentle as his passion allows him to and in a matter of seconds after some fumbling, he's deep inside her.

They break apart and both gasp loudly, staring into each other's eyes. Each time feels just as incredible as the first time. And each time, they both take a moment to marvel at the feeling of their souls working to fill in each other's gaps, completing them and making them whole as a single entity. Just as they were _supposed_ to since day one.

He would never feel this with anyone else. Even with the magic of an imprint. This is who his other half is. No one else could ever fit him so perfectly.

His eyes drift closed and he places his forehead against hers, his eyelids scrunching slightly at the pleasurable feeling. "Damn, Bells..."

She brushes her lips against his but doesn't kiss him. Instead she lines them up , ridge for ridge in each lip, and whispers to him, letting her cool breath dance along his own warm one. "I love _you_, Jacob."

He swallows and starts breathing heavily. He opens his eyes and caresses her face with his hand. He loves the way she looks at him now. It's a trial to see in her topaz eyes but it's there, hidden deep within the flecks of gold. She lets him see all the love and devotion she has for him. Every day, it grows more and more than he ever thought possible. And every day, it makes his heart swell to an impossible size, more than should be safely allowed for any vital organ of the human body. Even a werewolf's heart.

Jacob knows what she wants to hear and no matter how many times he tells her, no matter how many different ways, it will never ever be enough for either of them. He'll never stop telling her. Ever. "I'm _yours_, sweetheart. _All_ yours."

Bella grabs his face and pulls him to her, crushing his lips with hers. He moans and begins a slow movement within her. She places one hand behind her head, grasping the trunk behind her tightly. Her other hand grips his shoulder.

He smiles wickedly against her lips and buries his teeth in her bottom one, snagging it into his mouth. He places both of his hands underneath her thighs and pushes her into the tree more. He knows what she wants and he's more than happy to give her what she desires.

He slams into her forcefully, making her cry out repeatedly, speedily thrusting in and out of the woman he's sworn to love until the day he takes his last breath. The tree shakes under their combined weight and strength, a minute snapping is heard but ignored.

Jacob pulls away to stare into her eyes, panting with the effort of his movements. Both her hands snake up to the back of his head and Bella pulls him towards her so she can look into his deep onyx better.

They study each other, never once breaking their gaze, completely oblivious to the sounds their bodies are making, connecting on a much deeper level than the physical one they're currently experiencing. When they do this, time ceases to exist as do all other mitigating factors outside. A place where the supernatural is forbidden access to. A place that only allows two souls that have had the rare fortune to find each other in such a desolate and insane world to come together.

They never know just how long they float in this state of utopian bliss, but each time it pushes Jacob over the edge, forcing him to break their connection by closing his eyes in the pleasurable pain her body inflicts on him.

Bella moves against him, matching his rhythm flawlessly as only she can, helping him to race to his release, moaning into his mouth as she flashes forward and sneaks her tongue in between his parted lips.

He grunts incessantly as his body tightens and begins to pulse within her. His grip tightens on her thighs and he pushes faster, reaching the inhuman speed he denied himself before.

She takes his bottom lip between her teeth and tugs it into her mouth, sucking on it.

"Ungh...Bells...uhm-uhn-Bella!"

She devours his mouth as he fills her with the part of himself no one else will ever know.

Jacob feels her shriek escape her lips into his and he knows his release has triggered her own as her fingernails cut deeply into his shoulder blades, making him groan. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tighter to him as they shake and convulse together, swallowing every delicious sound the other makes.

Eventually, their eyes reluctantly open, adjusting their vision to take in each other again, letting the streaks of white among the star shapes fade as they blink them away. They pull back, both chests heaving excessively, gasping for air that just doesn't seem to exist in the bubble they've created.

He lifts a hand to her face, stroking the smooth skin tenderly. He forces his forehead to hers and kisses her nose. He waits a few moments before saying the first thing that comes to his mind, the first thought he has every morning he wakes up and every night before he goes to sleep. "I love you so much, Bella. So fucking much."

She smiles and kisses him sweetly before placing her forehead back against his, whispering with eyes closed, still smiling. "I love you, Jacob. _My_ Jacob."

He smiles in return and kisses her once more before lowering her down gently. As he watches her smooth down the skirt of her dress, he rubs his hand on the back of his neck. She looks up and he gives her a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I know we were all set before but I couldn't help myself. I shouldn't-"

In a lightning quick movement, Bella closes the few feet between them and places her fingers to his lips, silencing him. "Never apologize. _Never_ for that." He nods and kisses her fingers. She smiles adoringly at him. "Besides, I'll take care of it on my way home. No need to worry."

She resumes fixing her dress but he grabs her hand and pulls it to his lips. "It's a good thing you don't live with me. You wouldn't be able to leave the house for a few weeks. I'd make sure of that." He winks at her and kisses her hand. She laughs but looks at him sadly.

They ignore the truth that skids to a halt right next to them, willing them to notice its presence. They ignore the fact that Jacob had been right.

_The broken imprint had devastated Renesmee, sending her into hysterics, begging him to stay with her, pleading her abiding love for him, imprint or no imprint._

_Jacob had stayed strong although his heart had silently broken for her, seeing her tears and hearing her sobs, on her knees, begging him to love her as much as she loves him. He couldn't. He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't lie to her. He needed to be honest with her. He owed her that at least. He told her the truth and watched her heart crack in two. She didn't make a sound as he told her that he couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear, that he didn't love her in _that _way after the imprint had been destroyed, severing the incorporeal bond between them. She asked how it had happened and he admitted he had almost died and somehow, in that instance, he was released from the imprint, therefore, breaking it completely. One look at her tear-streaked face and he mercifully spared her the details surrounding the phenomenon. He didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had._

_He promised to be there for her, as her friend, which Renesmee shirked off in her justified anger. She had ended the conversation by running into the house and up the stairs, wailing uncontrollably, with him watching her go. He wished even more that the imprint could have been broken before they had given themselves to one another. He didn't want to cause her pain, imprint or no imprint. _

_For that, Jacob would always regret not having fought harder, not doing all he could to spare the heart of this poor innocent girl that had been shattered because he had been so careless. He would regret it the rest of his life._

_Once Renesmee had slammed her door shut, with the motherly vampire flitting up behind her, Jacob was left in a room full of furious vampires who looked more than ready to rip him apart in the way he had just ripped their little girl to pieces. The only two whose expressions differed were the doctor and Bella._

_The doctor was sympathetic to Jacob's case, more than appreciative of his willingness to inform Renesmee and the family of the truth than the others were willing to be. Bella was horrified and worried at the same time._

_She had begged Jacob to postpone his announcement to her daughter, willing him to wait and reconsider his decision. She had reiterated his own statements regarding the imprint, declaring it unbreakable. She pleaded with him one last time to speak to Sam before saying anything while they rearranged their clothes, to confirm what he believed to be true before breaking her daughter's heart. But in the end, he had refused. It was the first time in years he had refused her anything and it hurt him to do it, but he had no choice. He had to do the right thing._

_They ended up arguing, with Bella slapping him when he assured her of his undying love for her and her alone. He had grabbed her and pinned her down to the ground, willing her to hear him, to hear that she was his choice and that he would _never _change his mind. She struggled to get free, unwilling to listen, to believe what he said was true. For good measure, she had thrown her bloodsucker in his face, insisting her love for _him_ was it for her and that she had been mistaken; Jacob had _never _been enough. He had lost his temper then, lost all control, and forced his mouth to hers. He had made love to her once more, feral and more ferocious than he had earlier, yelling his love for her out to the world, not caring in the least who heard._

_Afterwards, as the deep scratches on his back healed, his tears trickled down onto her cheeks in a way that if he didn't know any better, would have sworn they were leaving her own eyes, Jacob begged her not to break him again, to give them the second chance they had miraculously been given, to finally choose him as she was _supposed _to all along. Why else would he be her one of her biggest regrets?_

_Before Bella could give some scathing answer, he had kissed her again and told her he would do what he needed to do. Nothing she could say, no matter how angry or hurtful, would stop him. Nothing she could say that he would believe. He had seen it in her before when she had kissed him. He had seen just how much she loved him still. So he admonished her to save the breath she didn't really need and to stop spouting nothing but hurt and lies at him. Jacob had then picked her up, with her struggling the entire time, and ran her to the border, keeping her tightly wrapped in his arms so she couldn't fight. Once they were in the Cullens' territory, he had let her go and phased. She ran after him, begging, yelling, threatening but he never slowed. He washed off in the creek by their house as best he could, her doing the same as her pleas fell on deaf ears, and then he dressed and went to do what he was hell bent and determined to do._

_And he had done it._

_"You filthy mangy mutt! I am gonna rip you limb from limb!" Of course, the blonde had been the first to speak._

_The doctor held up a hand. "Rose, enough. Let's not rush to judgment. Jacob did the right thing here."_

_The blonde opened her mouth to protest when _his_ smooth voice could be heard, cutting through the room and right to Jacob. "I am sorry, Jacob. I truly am but you are no longer welcome in our home." Bella's startled gasp did nothing to dissuade _his_ cool tone. Jacob nearly smirked; the bloodsucker was completely predictable. _He_ wasn't sorry, not in the least. "I would advise you to leave. Now." Naturally, now that Jacob was no longer bound to the family and in reverse, now that there wasn't any attacking wolves on the horizon and Jacob was of no use, he was easily expendable. Jacob didn't respond, choosing to glare _his_ way instead. _

_"Edward, there's no need-"_

He_ glared right back at him. "No, Carlisle. He is not to be allowed anywhere near Renesmee. I do not want him hurting her any further, even if only by his presence alone. She doesn't deserve anymore pain than has already been caused tonight."_

_Jacob's eyes narrowed, wondering what _he_ could have possibly meant, but refused to think any more on the subject for fear of giving anything away._

_Bella's eyes were wide and she looked horribly upset. She placed a hand on _his_ arm, making Jacob involuntarily growl quietly, making all of their heads turn back towards him. _His_ eyes were now narrowed in much the same fashion as Jacob's. "Edward. Let's not go overboard here. Jacob has been nothing but a good friend to us, to me. Let's not forget he abandoned his pack to protect us. _Before_ Renesmee was born. There's no call for treating him this way, for being nothing but, however brutally, honest." Jacob shot a satisfied smirk towards _him_ but inside, Jacob's heart felt lighter. After Bella's harsh words earlier, he hadn't expected her to not only defend him, to _him_ out of everyone, but remind her family of the debt they owed him that had never been repaid._

He_ stared down at her and smiled indulgently, choosing to cup her face and stroke her cheek lovingly. This time, Jacob kept the urge to growl warningly at bay. "Yes, love. Let's _not_forget he did abandon his pack. For _you_. He's been nothing but a good friend. To _you_. The only other one in his thoughts all these years besides _our _daughter. And now that his affections have lessened in response to the bond between them being severed and his intentions have changed, who do you think those affections will immediately transfer to?"_

_Jacob hadn't said a word. He could have denied it, for her sake, but he didn't want to. Even though he was willing to wait for her to make the ultimate decision, he refused to lie. It would be a sacrilege to do so after what they had shared. So he remained silent, watching the expression on Bella's face change to horror when she realized he wasn't going to refute _his_ accusations._

_She quickly turned back to her bloodsucker husband, immediately aiming to soothe and reassure. Jacob's heart broke, realizing what was about to happen but prepared himself for the impending pain that was looming overhead like a giant tidal wave. He should have known, _had _known, this would occur but still, it hurt. "Edward, even if that's true, you don't need to be worried or jealous. And you shouldn't ban him from the house just because he might still harbor some feelings for me, for who I _was_. He promised Renesmee friendship. She might be angry and hurt now, but what if she changes her mind later on? Are you really going to deny her that if she wants it? Are you prepared to make them our enemies once again? We'll have to leave." The pain consumed Jacob, hearing her so casually refer to him and his pack brothers as nothing more than _them_, worried only that it might cause ripples in the peaceful atmosphere that had existed since his imprint. However, once she mentioned that they….she might be leaving, the pain annihilated him. _His_ eyes flickered over him briefly, most likely reading that last bit, before returning to Bella's. Jacob couldn't care at that point, the pain was too much._

_Before _he_ could say another word, a shout came from upstairs. "I'll never want it! Make him leave, Daddy! Please!" Renesmee's mournful cry could be heard from behind the closed door, followed by her painful sobbing. _

_Everyone had shot Jacob a death glare then. The doctor looked apologetic towards him and then lowered his eyes. Bella looked scared, uncertain what to do._

He_ turned to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm protecting our daughter which you should also be doing. I understand that you still maintain close ties with him but she comes before anything, before _friendship_. You know that."_

_Bella had looked towards Jacob one more time, whose impassive expression hadn't changed though the turmoil inside continued to plague him, and then gave a curt nod, following the doctor's example and lowered her eyes._

_Jacob had expected it, for her to give in so easily, but it didn't stop the destruction of his heart he had felt when, _again_, she didn't choose him._

He_ swiveled _his_ head back to Jacob and stared at him with a deadly sneer. "That settles it then, Jacob. You're no longer welcome here. We appreciate everything you and your pack have done. We truly do. But from now on, you and the other wolves are no longer allowed on this property. Except Seth who will always be welcome in this household. Should the need arise for any kind of meeting, Sam will once again be the one contacted. We will honor the treaty your forefathers agreed upon but we will go back to the original terms. Is that understood?"_

_Jacob had let out a quiet breath, hoping to expel some of the pain, and allowed his angry but cool head to take over, nodding. "Sure, _leech_." He ignored Bella's wince. "I understand perfectly. While we're on the subject, allow me to remind you of our terms as well. If any of you, except the doctor or Renesmee, even think about breathing across that line, there will be war." He took a step closer, his arms crossed, making the bloodsuckers tense and the blonde crouch into an attack position. Inwardly, Jacob smirked, knowing full well the female leech wouldn't attack unless he did first or the doctor allowed her to. And neither was going to happen; Jacob was carefully controlled, no matter how much he desired to rip all of those before him to shreds and burning them into ash…..except Bella. He refused to meet Bella's pained gaze that was trained on him. Pain? She was in pain? He had done nothing but endure it time and time again since he met her, since he had made the unfortunate mistake of falling for her. Bella had no idea what pain really was. Her little flirtation with it, in the form of the hole in her chest when her bloodsucker left, didn't even compare. Jacob focused on the glaring leech in front of him instead. "And this time, you'll lose."_

_Jacob's words rang with certainty throughout the room. Even Renesmee's cries had silenced in the wake of his statement. Everyone knew he was right; the Packs' numbers had increased due to their presence. Regardless of immortal strength and some supernatural gifts, they wouldn't win this one. And if war did happen, Sam would immediately defer to Jacob's natural Alpha authority, no questions asked. Under the latter's leadership, the Cullens would be destroyed. Jacob and the wolves wouldn't stop until each and every one of them had been torn apart and turned to ashes on the ground. While the imprint between Jacob and Renesmee had cemented the truce between the two factions, the hatred for each other (mostly from the wolves' side except for Seth; the blonde and southern leeches) had never really gone away. It was too powerful, too instinctual and would always be there, regardless of promises and treaties. And if Jacob led the charge…the Cullens wouldn't stand a chance. _He_, knowing this, snarled and pulled Bella into him protectively, but gave a reluctant nod._

_Jacob smirked, refusing to allow the pain through at seeing the action or Bella's new position in the bloodsucker's arms. "Now that we understand one another, have a nice existence, bloodsuckers. Or at least, what's left of it." He had chuckled wickedly and then turned and left, never once looking towards Bella. Once out of the house, he had phased and ran home. He knew he should be angry with her for not defying his and everyone's expectations by taking his hand and choosing him. But he couldn't be. He still loved her. Just like last time. The only difference was he had a sense of how things were going to go _this _time. He had an impenetrable confidence that she would come back to him and eventually, choose him. Just like she was _supposed _to all along. He didn't care how long it took. He would wait for her. She was the one that made him feel complete. She owned his heart and truthfully, always had._

_And he had been right. It had taken Bella many months, six to be exact, but she _had_ come back to him. She had asked Seth to help her, knowing none of the others would, especially Billy. Seth had made the arrangements, received an intense beating for it from Leah, and escorted Bella across the line with Sam's begrudging approval._

_Jacob had been in the garage, working on his latest project, when the familiar scent burned his nose. Gagging while trying to inhale the scent, almost willfully setting his lungs on fire for her, he turned around to find her standing there, with Seth beside her. He tamped down an angry growl in reaction to seeing Bella with another wolf, ignored the release of pressure in his chest and kept his expression even. Seth didn't know it but he would have Jacob's eternal gratitude._

_Seth informed him of Sam's instructions, to be followed to the letter, upon the pains of permanent expulsion from the reservation. Ever since Jacob's banishment from the Cullen property, the Packs had been on high alert. With Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, there had been a solid assurance of peace and safety for the tribe and Forks' residents. Without the imprint and the Cullens' reactions to Jacob afterwards, that assurance had been broken and the danger for all of the innocent citizens had never been higher. When the Volturi came, they knew what to expect and the clan of vampires all wore black hats; they were the enemy and there was no question to that effect. With the Cullen situation, it was a ticking time bomb, unpredictable at best, and not all of them were the enemy but needed to be treated as such. The Packs were wary and the fact that one of the Cullens had made it across the line with consent was a near miracle. Jacob knew then what Bella had come for, had come to tell him. There was only one way Sam would have allowed her across the treaty line and into La Push. His heart started to leap in his chest._

_Once Seth had left after relaying Sam's message, Bella started to apologize, saying she did love Jacob, wanted to choose him, but she couldn't break up her family, her coven, and destroy her daughter's heart. She begged for his understanding, to know that she was telling the truth, to forgive her for realizing too late that he was the one she was _supposed _to have chosen all along. She had sounded desperate, as if she was trying to convince the old Jacob._

_She didn't seem to understand that the old Jacob no longer existed. She had been speaking to the new Jacob, the one who loved her unfailingly, who would not let these minor details stand in his way any longer from taking the one thing he had wanted all along. Morality and respect for the Cullen family had gone out the window the night they had chosen to eject him from their home, preventing him from seeing the one person his heart ached for every day. The old Jacob had died that night on the beach, along with the imprint, in her arms, and the new Jacob had been born. The one who loved her and only her; the one part of him that had miraculously survived and resume the trek they were now on and should have been back before she changed into something less breakable. But he had said he would love her, _**even then**_, and God help him, he still did. _

_Jacob had grabbed her face and forced her lips to his, silencing her never ending pleas for his pardoning of her behavior. Bella had kissed him back, both of them happy to be in each other's arms once again after going so long without each other. Eventually, Jacob had picked her up and placed her on the ratty old couch and made love to her, not caring if his father or anyone else heard them._

_Hours later, Bella had told him everything as they had lain together. Renesmee had been beyond devastated. Her family finally decided to take her up to Denali to visit their _cousins_ in order to distract her from her woes. _He_ had stayed behind with Bella, along with the doctor and the motherly one. She had sat them all down and told them the truth. Well, a condensed cleaned up version of the truth. The night that occurred on the beach was something kept between them, to be for the two only. Jacob had been incensed at first, thinking she was still denying them in some way, but after thinking it through, he realized she was right. It would only cause unnecessary pain for the others if they knew and that night was special; it would be something just for the two of them. He had kissed her and urged her to continue, squeezing the hip he had under his large hand. Bella had informed the other three vampires that she was in love with Jacob and wanted to be with him. And he loved her. The other two leeches had sympathized with her, understanding that the connection she and Jacob had shared had never gone away with the imprint or her _change_. Jacob had been surprised to hear it but when Bella explained their thinking, he understood. _"Living for eternity tends to change your perspective on everything," _Carlise had started to say in response to Bella's confused expression._ "Something that might be so precious and never taken for granted as a human becomes something of inane consequence when you have no fear of mortality, such as sexual relations or who is with whom. Living forever can become lonely and if you're fortunate enough to find someone who stays by your side through it all, who can inspire that change that Edward so often talked about when he first met you, Bella, then by all means, take hold of it and never let it go. We love you like a daughter and have always loved Jacob like a son. You are still part of this family no matter whom you choose as your mate. You have our blessing." _Bella had quoted it to Jacob word for word from the doctor's mouth, easily done with her perfect memory. Jacob had simply nodded; he had always liked the doctor._

His_reaction had been shocking most of all. _He_ had been pained, hurt as expected, but _he_ had willingly given in. Bella had feared _his_reaction the most because of Renesmee but _he_ had done the exact opposite. Where she expected _him_ to yell or declare her an unfaithful harlot, unworthy of her daughter's and family's affections, _he_ had simply begged her not to hurt Renesmee further. _"I always knew there would come a time when you would realize your true feelings for Jacob. I had hoped that since we had married and have a daughter, since you had chosen me, that maybe it wouldn't happen. That maybe I was enough for you alone. When he imprinted on Renesmee, I thought maybe that would end the connection between you two. But it appears that I was wrong. Bella, love, I want you to be happy. Regardless of anything, I still love you and want what is best for you. Is this really what you want?" _She had assured _him _it was. _"Then I won't stand in your way. I told you once before that I would step aside if you wanted me to. And I will keep my word. I'll grant you a divorce immediately but I ask one thing in return. Please, for the sake of our daughter, do not let her know you're seeing him. At least, not for a while. You know how horribly this imprint situation has affected her. This would completely destroy her. You know it would. She's older now; she can see, hear, smell, run and hunt just as well as any of us. This won't be easy to keep from her but I am begging you, as her father, please do not let her find out until she appears to be stronger and capable of hearing it from her own mother. Please. She doesn't need to know why we've divorced once she returns from Denali. Concerning the night I asked Jacob to leave, she thinks I was just being a jealous husband. She doesn't know the extension of your past with him, just that you're old friends. However, she's very perceptive; you know this. So, Bella, please, for her, for me, keep it quiet that you're seeing him. I'll make sure the others will keep it quiet as well, for her." _Bella had no choice but to agree. _He_ had made an excellent point and even though she loved Jacob fiercely and couldn't wait to claim him as her own, Bella still loved her daughter. And even though she was choosing Jacob, she still loved _him _and did not want _him_ to have to see them together. Not immediately at least. _

_The new Jacob had understood and had been more than willing to comply with the terms set before them, still in shock from his simple victory. For all of the time he had fought for her, had done everything in his power to try to get her to choose him, she had been given over to him without hesitation. And that's when he realized, his fight may have been with _him _on the surface, convinced _he_was keeping the one he loved away all these years, but his real fight had been with Bella herself. That's why it was so simple. _He_ hadn't been the one fighting Jacob all along; she was. But the new Jacob no longer cared who was right and who was wrong. If there was one thing he had learned throughout the years he had spent in love with the girl, it was that in whatever form he could get Bella, he would take her. He loved her and all the fighting and stubbornness in the world hadn't changed that. And it never would; he loved her unconditionally._

He_ had kept true to _his_ word. _He_had sought for a divorce immediately, pulling strings here and there, leaving Bella free and clear once again within the next week, but still with her married name to keep the questions to a minimum when she remained living with the family by all appearances. He had moved out of the cottage and back into the Cullen household. And then _he_ had traveled to Denali to be with _his_daughter and other family members. _

_Jacob had never told Bella but _he_ had actually requested a meeting with him before _he_ left. The only reason he hadn't mentioned it was at _his_ request she never know. And considering how gracious _he_ was being about everything, Jacob acquiesced._

_Once Jacob had phased and dressed, _he_ had stared him down, doing _his_best to look menacing. "I'm only going to say it once, Jacob Black. Do _not _hurt my daughter. That would be a mistake. I trust that Bella has relayed my terms to you." Jacob nodded. "And you'll follow them to the letter once Renesmee returns from her travels?" Jacob nodded again._

_"I don't want to hurt her, Edward. I never did. I may not love her the way she wants me to, but I do care about her. I always will no matter what."_

He_ had nodded _his _approval. "Very well then. As long as we're clear. And Jacob?" Jacob had arched his brows expectantly. "Take care of Bella. You know I still care deeply for her and should you hurt her…..well, I would hate for our _understanding _to come to an end."_

_Jacob had wanted to laugh out loud at the outrageous suggestion but politely nodded instead. The leech may have been smug the night _he_ ousted him from the Cullen house, but Jacob thought better of displaying the same arrogance. Jacob had what he wanted now, what he had always wanted and his rivalry with the bloodsucker didn't seem all that important anymore. Bella was his. Finally. Just like she was _supposed_ to be. That's all that mattered. No need to breed any more hostility in the precarious situation when he knew he would never hurt the woman he had waited years to call his own._

He_ had nodded once again and extended _his_ hand. Jacob, while understandably hesitant at first, had shaken it respectfully. "Take care of her."_

_Jacob nodded once. "I will."_

_And then _he_ had left, leaving Jacob's head to reel from all of the changes that had happened within a week's time but happier than he had been in the last ten years. He had raced to the cottage to find Bella eagerly waiting for him, with the biggest smile on her face._

_They had stayed there a few days, visiting with the doctor and the motherly one a night or two, having light conversation and laughing. They had treated Jacob like he was part of the family once again, this time as Bella's chosen mate, and he didn't think life could have been any better. One evening, they had even visited Billy and some of the Pack at a bonfire being held in their honor. They weren't exactly married but they had taken each other as mates, something both sides were glad to see, especially given _their _history, though it had taken them some time to grow comfortable with the idea. Sam had still been uneasy about the whole thing but he was starting to accept that this was who Jacob had chosen. Emily was ecstatic, although she felt bad for Renesmee, as the rest of the Pack's imprints did. Jared hadn't said a word to neither Jacob nor Bella but didn't object to their being around. He had just held Kim and their little girl closer to him that night. Embry, of course, was all smiles. He had teased them mercilessly, making dirty jokes nonstop, which earned him a couple of smacks to the head from Jacob, but they had all laughed in good fun. Seth had joined in on the fun, too, boasting he had been the one to get them back together which made Jacob roll his eyes, but thank him privately on the side when no one was listening. Paul and Rachel were there in full support of Jacob, though the former still wasn't a fan of Bella, especially given her vampire status. He had been the one to voice all of the complications that could come from a union like theirs. Jacob had been angry at first but eventually saw reason in some of the arguments Paul had stated; he had gone over each point, explaining that no matter what, he loved Bella and would be with her. Paul had simply scoffed but at Rachel's intercession, kept his mouth shut when Bella was around. The imprinted couple still had a hard time remaining at ease around Bella but gave their hesitant blessing and congratulations. Rachel knew how deeply Jacob loved Bella and when she saw that he wouldn't be dissuaded and knew Bella wasn't your typical vampire and had incredible self-control, she decided to let the chips fall where they may and support her brother regardless of her discomfort. Paul was urged to do the same, which he did, but begrudgingly. Colin and Brady and the newer wolves didn't trust Bella instinctively because of what her scent told them but if an Alpha chose her as his mate, doing so for the first time in the history of shifting and the Quileute tribe combined, there had to be a reason. So they remained impassive either way. Quil and Leah were noticeably absent. Quil had a pretty good idea what had begun the dissolution of the imprint on Renesmee, or at least when it had started, and had no qualms about stating his opinions on the matter. They were not kind and when Jacob announced he and Bella were finally together to the Packs, the old friends had fought, leaving them at a bleeding, limping standstill. Jacob actually hadn't spoken to him since that night. Leah refused to talk to Jacob or any of the others including her brother. She was doubly angry, not only for Jacob's "going over to the dark side" as she called it, but also because of the broken imprint. Jacob wasn't the only one Leah had branded a traitor in that meeting before she had stormed off._

_Despite the two wolves missing in action, everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Jacob was deliriously happy and nothing could bring him down. Bella had stayed in his lap, keeping her hand entwined in his, smiling up at him every so often. Everything had been perfect. Until Charlie and Sue had arrived, that is. Sue knew the real reason for celebration but everyone had neglected to tell Charlie. Even though he knew about the wolves and the mystery surrounding his daughter's inability to age among his granddaughter's incomprehensible rapid growth spurts, he did not know about the changes that had taken place in all of their lives. To say he was a little taken off guard at the sight of his _married_ daughter in Jacob's arms, kissing him sweetly and smiling, was putting it mildly. It had sent Charlie into such a rage, everyone around with supernatural hearing could hear his heart getting closer to giving out from the pressure. _

_He had yelled, demanded to know what was going on, called for his gun which Sue refused to retrieve from the car for him as she tried to settle him down. Billy had attempted to intervene and reason with his old friend, while Sam worked him into a chair, but Charlie would have none of it. He had screamed at Bella, asking her where her _husband _and daughter were, and threatened Jacob, huge exploding wolf or not. Jacob had tightened his hold on Bella and whispered to her, "I'll take care of this." But before he could move, Bella turned to him and shook her head. "No. I will." She had kissed him, making Charlie scream at her until he was purple, and then, for the first time, flashed over to her father, making the wolves nervous and begin to shake with tremors. They all moved to flank Charlie in defense, pushing Sue behind them. Jacob rushed to Bella's side and used his Alpha command to order them to stand down, which seemed to work on all of them, including Sam. Jacob had never quite imagined becoming the sole Alpha in this manner but he would not allow them to harm Bella. "It's her father. He's the last person she would want to hurt. Now back off and let them speak."_

_And they had done as they were told, but only moving a few feet and watched the scene warily. Charlie was wide-eyed and in shock at his daughter's unnatural speed with which she had moved. She had never done that in front of him before, in all of the years he had been partially privy to all of the supernatural goings on in Forks and La Push. His eyes opened even more when he heard Jacob's order to the others. "Bells, what the hell is going on? What does he mean I'm 'the last person you would want to hurt'? How did you move like that? What the hell is going on here?" _

_Bella had sighed, most likely for Charlie's sake, and bent down, taking his hand in hers. He gasped at the cold temperature and jerked his hand back. Bella had never made the mistake of allowing her skin to come into contact with her father's; her icy temperature would have been hard to miss or explain away, much like Jacob's unnatural heat. But in the emotion of the moment, she had acted first without thinking. Bella's head dropped and Jacob laid his hand on her shoulder, squeezing. _

_"Bells! Your hand is freezing! And your eyes...when did they change…..they're supposed to be brown, like mine…is that a trick of the light or...what is-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Bella and Jacob exchanged a flickering worried glance. This wasn't good._

_Jacob had taken a deep breath and began, "Charlie, it's not-"_

_"That's Chief Swan to you, son. I may have known you since you were in diapers but that does not mean I am okay with you and this whole freak show you've got going on down here! And involving my daughter and my grandbaby in it will not be tolerated!"_

_Bella's head had snapped up. "Freak show? How can you say that? Are you blind, Charlie? These _freaks_have been protecting you humans for years."_

_Charlie's eyes had widened again. "Bella, what the hell do you mean 'you humans'? What does that even…..what the hell is going on? I'm not gonna ask you again, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. Protecting _us_ from what?"_

_Bella regretted her mental slip and Jacob stepped in for her. "Chief Swan, sir, I assure you nothing wrong is going on here. It's actually quite simple if you'll let me explain."_

_Charlie had glared at him but remained silent, giving a curt nod. Bella had looked up at Jacob worriedly but he had smiled and squeezed her shoulder again in reassurance. "It's like this, sir. Bella and Edward got a divorce recently. Bella and I began talking, we rekindled the old flame and we started to see each other. And here we are, together, just like you wanted all those years ago. Remember?"_

_Charlie eyed him suspiciously. "I do remember, son. But that was before she got married, before she had a daughter. A daughter who you told me was your soul mate or something or other. In-printing and what not. And now you're all over her mother? And Bella, when the hell did you get a divorce?"_

_"A few weeks ago."_

_Charlie glared at Bella who crossed her arms and glared back, standing up with Jacob's hand on the small of her back. "Nice of you to let me know what's going on. And you didn't tell me this why?"_

_"Because it didn't concern you. As _Chief Swan_, I'm sure you had other matters you needed to attend to."_

_Jacob winced. He could see Charlie beginning to turn a new shade of purple he hadn't turned before. He heard him take a deep breath and then speak quietly. "Bella, I have no idea what's happening here. I don't know why you and Edward got a divorce. I don't know why after being divorced only a few weeks, you've clearly already moved on. But I do know one thing. Being with Jacob is wrong. Regardless of whatever all of this _stuff_ is, Nessie loved that boy and you know it. You saw how heartbroken she was when he broke up with her. You saw what it did to her. Hell, you've _been _her. If I remember correctly, you had one hell of a time moving on when Edward left you. Remember that? You weren't so keen to date Jacob then."_

_Jacob heard Bella growl quietly and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Shhh. Let it go, Bells. Let it go."_

_Charlie scoffed at them disgustedly which made Bella growl louder, letting him hear it this time._

_Jacob kissed her head and pulled her back into him. "Honey, let it go. It doesn't matter what he says. We're together now; how we got here doesn't matter. Let him speak his piece but regardless of what he says, nothing's ever gonna change that. _Nothing_. Let it go."_

_Charlie glared up at them. "Jake, I'd like to talk to my daughter for a minute. _Alone_."_

_Jacob felt Bella tense and sighed. "Charlie, I would give you that minute but I don't think that's a good idea right now. Listen, you both are upset and angry. I think maybe what we should do is go our separate ways for the night and we'll talk this out when we're all clear-headed and able to talk it through. You and Sue stay and enjoy your time and catch up with everyone. Bella and I were just about to head home and turn in, anyway."_

_Charlie stood up slowly, almost in a deadly manner. "What-did you just-say?"_

_Jacob sighed angrily and stepped in front of Bella before she could react. "Charlie. I'm not doing this now. I'm sorry. With all due respect, your daughter's been through enough the past few weeks and I'm not gonna add to it by doing this with you. Bella's done nothing wrong. She's blame-free. If it's me you're mad at, fine. I get it, I understand. And I'll give you that chance to vent that anger at me, hell even take a swing at me, if that's what you gotta do. But not right now. I'm taking her home. Good night."_

_Jacob turned to leave when he heard behind him, "Who the hell do you think-" but Charlie was cut off by Billy yelling for him while Sam held him back. "Charlie! Calm down. Let the kids go in peace. It's been a long night, for all of us. Sit down and I'll tell you what I know." _

_Jacob snuck a grateful nod at his father, who nodded in return, before turning towards Bella and extending his hand to her. "Ready to go?" Bella nodded, taking his hand, and glared at her father over Jacob's shoulder. "Bells, enough. Come on. I'm exhausted. Let's go."_

_Bella turned her glare on him but nodded her assent and walked with him over to say goodbye to the group watching the scene through wide eyes. It didn't escape Jacob's notice that everyone was a little more wary of her than they had been previously, that the wolves tremored slightly the closer she was to them, and that bothered him. So much for making progress on the acceptance of their relationship front. Jacob pulled Bella towards the woods sadly and they left, making their way home to the cottage._

_Once they were in bed, she had lain in Jacob's arms, her head on his chest, listening to his heart as he rubbed her bare back. "I'm sorry about tonight."_

_"What do you have to be sorry for, honey?"_

_Bella lifted her head up and placed her chin on his chest, looking at him. "Everything was so perfect and then I made a mistake and I scared them, scared Charlie."_

_Jacob brushed his thumb over her lips gently. "Everything is still perfect. You're in my arms, aren't you? We're here. Together. Just Jake and Bells. I don't know about you, but I consider that to be a pretty successful day." He ended the statement on a wide yawn._

_She had smiled adoringly at him as she reached up and threaded her fingers in his hair, pulling them through and repeating the motion, making his eyelids drift shut. "I love you, Jacob Black."_

_He had smiled and hugged her tighter to him as he began to let sleep claim him. "I love you, too, Bells. More than you know." And he had peacefully slept in her arms just like he was _supposed_to every night for the rest of his life._

_And things had been blissfully perfect like that for a while. _

_Charlie never claimed his opportunity to demand answers from Jacob. Billy had begun to tell him the details of the mysteriously broken imprint and Charlie had thrown his hands up and refused to know more, all too eager to go back to his strictly "need to know" basis. He had still been angry, though, about the carelessness with which his granddaughter's fragile heart was being handled. And his fury was aimed at both Bella and Jacob and a little at _him_ for letting it happen at all._

_Bella had been upset as expected but refused to talk about it thereby refusing to talk to her father as well. Jacob had tried to push her on the issue, unsuccessfully, and finally had let it go. He knew she'd come around eventually. She was just stubborn. That was just her way._

_Then Renesmee returned with _him_ and the others in tow. Jacob's days of staying at the cottage, sleeping in Bella's arms every night, had come to an end. Temporarily, but in Jacob's mind, a night without Bella near was a night too long. They both had been upset, unwilling to part from one another, but remembered the main reason behind the terms set. The reason, according to him, who was healing with Nahuel's help, whom had visited them in Denali upon the pixie's insistence, but was still crying almost every night over her shattered heart that she insisted belonged solely to Jacob._

And so here they were, sneaking around like two people having an illicit affair, keeping Renesmee in the dark, along with all the other family members' help. Only the blonde and the big one remained in the dark with her. _He_ claimed that if the blonde ever knew, she'd tell Renesmee without hesitation, uncaring if the girl was hurt or not in the process. If the big one knew, there was a good chance he would somehow, however unintentionally, let it slip to his mate. So the couple did their best to ensure Renesmee's sanity of mind by maintaining her ignorance to their relationship.

They redress and Jacob eyes Bella sadly. "I hate being without you, you know. I don't sleep as well as I did with you in my arms."

She takes his face in her hands and kisses his nose. "I know. I hate it, too. It's only for a little while longer, though. I promise."

He nods and kisses her, sighing when they break apart and join hands again to walk the remaining two miles. He gives her a small smile and squeezes her hand. "So, three times, huh? You must be really bored without me. You're not gonna read that book over and over like the Wuthering Heights one, are you? Do I need to go digging through my mom's books again?"

She laughs and he smiles wider. He loves that sound. "I might. I really do love it, Jake. It was sweet of you but I have to ask…..did you know it's kind of a love story?"

He shrugs, placing his free hand on the back of his neck and rubbing. "I wasn't really sure what it was about to be honest. I just saw the faded name on the cover, remembered you used to have that book with the same last name with you all the time when I was working on the bikes and figured maybe you'd like it."

Bella smiles warmly at him, happily traversing the memory Jacob has spoken of, back when things were simple, when there was nothing more complicated than warm sodas and two best friends hanging out in a makeshift garage. "The Bronte sisters," she says knowingly, nodding. "Wuthering Heights was the book I used to bring with me back then. That was written by Emily Bronte. The one you gave me is by her sister, Charlotte."

He shrugs again and drops his hand from his neck. "Oh. Sounds cool. So, why do you ask, Bells? Don't you like _love stories_?" He teases, winking at her and making her chuckle.

"Of course. What girl doesn't? The reason I ask is, well, did you know the man that the main protagonist falls in love with….that his name is Edward in the story?"

Jake pulls up short, frozen in place, and scowls at her playfully. "Oh, I'm taking that book back and giving you another one. Something I've read. How do you feel about...The Lord Of the Flies?" She does a double take, staring at him in disgust. "What? I can guarantee there's no love stories with any Edwards in there. I think there's a Ralph and a pig or something. It was something I had to read for school a while ago but _there's_ a decent story for you. All about survival of the fittest. I'll even give you my own copy. I think I've got it somewhere around the house, maybe in the twins' old room. So, whaddya say? How about that one?" Her expression doesn't change and he shrugs, smiling. "No?"

She smacks his arm with her free hand, making him laugh this time. "Absolutely not! You would take away the wonderful book you gave me and replace it with...with _that_? Ugh."

He gives her a mock look of exasperation. "Are you kidding me, Bells? That was a cool book. The paper we had to do sucked, but the book itself was freakin' awesome."

She rolls her eyes, shaking her head, and lifts their joined hands so she can place his arm around her shoulders as they walk. "Boys. Thanks but no thanks. I'll stick with the love story."

Jake clucks his tongue in disapproval. "Such a girl."

She laughs and kisses his cheek. "Absolutely I'm a girl. But I'm _your_ girl."

He smiles wide and looks down at her. "That you are. As a matter of fact, c'mere." He pulls her into him, kissing her, leading a trail from her mouth down to her neck.

She sighs contentedly and leans into him more. "Jake, don't start that again. I have to get back. Everyone is expecting me."

He reaches her ear and nibbles on it. "So? Don't go. Spend the night with me. It's not gonna kill anybody if you're not there for one damn night."

They both know who Bella is really worried about, but Jacob does have a point. One night for them alone won't mean the end of the world.

Unfortunately, logic wins out and Bella sighs sadly which makes him sigh in response, pulling back, knowing full well what her answer will be. "Jake, I can't. Not tonight, anyway. Maybe I can work something out for tomorrow night if you really want me to."

"I always want to spend the night with you, Bells. Can you make it happen, though? Because that would be fucking awesome." He ignores her smacking his chest at his swearing and kisses her again, making her moan into his mouth.

She draws back before things can go further. "Okay, we have to go. Now," she growls, in response to the smug smirk she sees when holding his face a few inches away from her own. "I will work something out. I promise. Now, let's go." She grabs his hand and begins running them towards the invisible line.

"Man, you must _really_ like that book."

She laughs. "Yes, I _really _do."

They reach the line and stop, dropping hands and staring at each other sadly. This is always the worst part of their day.

Jacob grabs her shoulders and pulls her into him gently. "I really hate this, Bells. Please, please work out something for tomorrow."

She nods, still looking down. "I'll try."

He lifts his hand to her chin and forces her eyes up to his. "Call me later?" She smiles and nods. He smiles in return and leans in to kiss her. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Jake."

He sighs and lets her go, holding her hand up to his lips and kissing it. "Now, go. Get out of here before I change my mind and have my way with you, and say to hell with everything else." He gives her a playful swat on her backside earning him a nice glare and he laughs.

Bella shakes her head and begins to walk forward.

"Love you, honey."

_**"Love you more."**_

Jacob's heart swells with the memory of her saying those exact words to him once upon a time as he watches her head off into the distance.

Bella turns and gives him one last smile, kissing the air in his direction, and then flits off.

His smile melts as her scent begins to fade with each step she's gliding away from him. He really hopes Bella can figure something out for tomorrow night. He hates being without her like this. He feels actual physical pain in his chest when he's away from her. Jacob swears it's almost like he's imprinted again, all the signs are there, except he _chooses_ this. This is what was _supposed_ to be all along.

He just hopes that they can soon stop sneaking around and be together like they had been for those few blissful weeks before Renesmee returned. Just like it was meant to be all along.


End file.
